1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system of a center fascia panel which is located at both sides of the center fascia panel of the front seat in an automobile for storing articles of small size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a center fascia which comprises devices for convenience of a driver such as an audio system, air conditioner, drink holder, ash tray and various switches installed thereon, as a part of an instrument panel, is disposed in the central space of the front seat in an automobile.
Conventionally, since various articles such as maps, dictionaries, cassette tapes, pens, scratch papers and the like have been kept in a glove box formed at the assistant""s (i.e. passenger""s) seat, it is not easy to take out any article needed while driving or stopping.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object the invention to provide an article storage structure of a center fascia panel comprising an opening formed at one side in the front surface of the center fascia, a housing with guide rails to be inserted in the opening, and a storage part inserted in the housing to be drawn out for convenience of a user.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of an article storage structure of a center fascia panel comprising an opening formed at one side in the front surface of the center fascia, a housing to be inserted in the opening, guide rails formed at both sides of the housing, guiding members capable of sliding along the guide rails and a storage part with the guiding members attached.